Chocolate on Valentine's Day
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Ino talks Temari into helping her make chocolate for Valentine's Day, but who is she making it for and does Temari finally admit her feelings for a certain lazy shinobi? Temari/Shikamaru Ino/Sai


A/N: A small one-shot for Valentine's Day, including Ino/Sai for YenGirl and of course I couldn't help but write about Temari and Shikamaru as well. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The war was finally over and everyone slowly tried to go back to the way it had been. Temari was in Konoha to bring a few documents to the Hokage when Ino excitedly greeted her.

"Hey Temari, are you here for Valentine's Day?"

"No I just delivered a few important documents for the Hokage. Why would I be here for Valentine's Day?"

The moment Ino grinned brightly at her with a knowing expression Temari realized she shouldn't have asked that.

"Well I just thought you would love to spend that day was a certain lazy shinobi." And of course Ino had to bring up Shikamaru. Trying unsuccessfully to fight off her blush Temari was about to deny that she had any feelings for him when Ino continued. "How long are you going to be in Konoha?"

"Probably the next two days until the Hokage gives me the signed documents back. Why are you-" That was how far she got until Ino interrupted her.

"That's great then you can come with me. I'm sure you want to help us prepare for tomorrow." With that Ino dragged her along.

Of course Temari could have pulled away, but due to everything that had happened during the war she got closer to the other Konoha shinobi. At first she had only seen the others as Shikamaru's friends, but with time they had become hers as well. Looking at Ino's excited expression she had to smile slightly, it was good to see that the blond kunoichi could smile again after what had happened to her father. Temari had been there for Shikamaru when she had heard about Shikaku, but she had heard from him how devastated Ino had been as well.

Temari was pulled out of her thoughts when they entered the Yamanakas household, more precisely their kitchen. There were already women of different ages and Temari only recognized Sakura and Hinata.

"What is all this about?" She asked confused.

"Every year the women of the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clan meet the day before Valentine's Day and prepare chocolate for their loved ones. I was allowed to bring a few friends too as long as it weren't more than five. So you're going to make chocolate with us. Exciting isn't it?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Temari was hesitant.

If Ino had asked her if she wanted to spar against three jonin the kunoichi would have agreed immediately, but baking or anything close to it was a battlefield she didn't feel comfortable at. She could all too well remember the time she had tried to make Christmas cookies and it hadn't turned out good. If she was completely honest with herself it had turned out bad, in fact so horrible that she had to blow out the flames that had come out of the stove with her fan. It must have been such a memorable image that Kankuro and Gaara still teased her about it and that that accident had been two years ago.

"Don't worry I'll show you how it's done. Come on."

That was how she found herself next to Ino and a big pot of hot chocolate. Trying not to think about everything that could go wrong she asked Ino about this tradition.

"So you do this every year?"

"Yes. Our clans are very close and we often prepare for occasions together. Normally my mum and Yoshino are here too, but this year they aren't for understandable reasons." Ino's voice got sad at the end and and Temari knew that it still pained her.

"I'm really sorry Ino." Temari said honestly and lay a hand on Ino's shoulder.

Ino nodded and after a moment she seemed to rally herself. While they made the chocolate a question entered Temari's mind that she couldn't help but ask.

"So for whom are you making the chocolate this year?"

"Well obviously one for Choji and Shikamaru." At the mention of the name of the lazy shinobi Temari felt her heart beat faster, but ignored it and tried to focus back on her conversation with Ino. She saw Ino bit her lip before she continued, a bright blush on her face. "And one for Sai."

"So one for Sai?" Temari smirked, glad she could turn this around on Ino after Ino had made her so uneasy about Shikamaru.

"Yes. So anyway who is going to get your chocolate?"

"You dragged me into this. I didn't even want to make chocolate, let alone give anyone some for tomorrow." Temari protest, even thought she had a good idea whom she wanted to give the chocolate to.

"Well I know for a fact that Shikamaru loves chocolate, so why not give it to him." Ino smirked, now turning the tables again.

"All you have to worry is your Sai." Temari countered, but the blush on her face spoke volumes.

At the end of the day Temari was surprised nothing had caught on fire. Maybe she should invite Ino over the next time she wanted to bake Christmas cookies.

The next day Ino first made her way to Choji and then to Shikamaru. On her way out of Shikamaru's house she met Temari and smiled brightly at her. She knew it, there was something between one of her best friends and the Suna kunoichi. It wasn't the right time to tease Temari about it, so Ino just smiled at her and let her enter. When the door closed behind Temari Ino couldn't help but look through the window to see how it played out.

Temari was looking unusual shy when she gave Shikamaru the box with chocolate and Ino could see him blush. He mumbled something, probably a troublesome and Temari hit him lightly for it. However when he opened the box and ate one of the sweets he smiled at Temari and said something, judging by Temari's blush it was a compliment. After that small moment they seemed to go right back to bickering and Ino couldn't help but think that it would be a while until these two would finally admit their feelings for each other, but it was a step in the right direction.

Sighing deeply Ino left to go over to Sai's house. She was nervous when Sai opened the door and greeted her politely.

"Here I made these for you." Ino gave him the box with the chocolate.

The Konoha shinobi looked confused for a moment before speaking up.

"I never got chocolate before, but I asked people about Valentine's Day and apparently there are two different kinds of chocolate. Sakura told me she made some for Naruto because he is her friend and she made some for Sasuke because she loves him. Are these the kind Sakura gave Naruto?"

Only Sai would ever explain it like this, but Ino had to tell him in the same way for him to understand.

"It's the kind Sakura gave to Sasuke." She admitted blushing.

Sai seemed to think about it and then smiled, a true smile.

"I also heard that people go on dates today with the one they like, so would you go eat with me at Ichiraku?"

Ino smiled brightly at him and took a hold of his hand to pull him with her. It was a small step, but just like Temari and Shikamaru they were on the right way to admitting their feelings for each other.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
